iPod Shuffle
by sayfriendandenter
Summary: I put my iPod on shuffle and tried to match the songs to charicters . Series of one-shots. Feel free to request and song/charicter story!
1. Dead and Gone

**So, this is pretty short and I know I shouldbe focusing of my other story...but Eclare seems like a slighly depressing plotline at this point in time. So instead, you're getting an iPod shuffle thingy! Yay! I hope you like it. I have more chapters which I will be uploading shortly!**

Alli stared up at Degrassi. This was it. Her new chance to start over and she was determined not to screw this one up. This was the new and improved Alli Bendahri. She had gotten way too out of focus within the past few months, with the Drew drama and all. But this was her chance to prove, not only to everyone else, but to herself that the old Alli would never be coming back. That the new and improved Alli was here. For good. And she was finally back at my home. Sure, her parents were trying really hard to see things from her point of view, and she genuinely appreciated that. But Degrassi, with her amazing friends and teachers who actually believed in her, was her first true home.

She inhaled deeply, beginning the day just like she was used to. By coming home.

Oh  
>I've been travellin' on this road too long (too long)<br>Just tryna find my way back home (back home)  
>The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone<br>And oh

**So...good? Bad? Ugly? haha, please review!**


	2. Cold as You

**Whoops. Forgot to say, the first chapter was Dead and Gone by Ne-Yo. This is Cold as You by Tayloy Swift. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and PS, the chapters will get longer.**

Clare quickly darted in and out of the crowds at Degrassi, trying to avoid one particular person. "Clare!" she heard his distant shout, but sped up. The door to her English room was in view. "Clare!" suddenly she felt a cool hand grip her upper arm. "Clare, didn't you hear me? I shouted your name like five times," K.C. said, obviously frustrated.

"What do you want?" she asked unemotionally, twisting her arm out of his grasp. K.C. blinked in surprise. Was Saint Clare actually talking back?

"Can we talk," he asked, his eyes pleading "In private," he added. Clare stared at him, not believing what she was hearing. "It's just, you know, ever since we broke up, I've been thinking about-"

"I can't believe this?" she exclaimed, her voice rising. Ice cold anger swept through her "After all you put me through, you expect me to just drop everything when you decide to start 'thinking' about stuff? You know, when we were going out, I thought the best of you because I knew how great you could be. But lately, you're not showing any of that greatness. You got a girl pregnant, K.C. And I know that it must be terrifying for you right now, but it's much worse for her. And on top of all of that, when we did go out you were never all that kind or compassionate. You were cold to me. Because I wasn't popular enough for you. Please, for the sake of your child, don't do the same thing to Jenna. She needs you now, and whether or not you want to admit it, you need her." Clare finished her rant just in time for the bell, leaving a rather speechless K.C. in her wake.

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
>Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say<br>And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
>I've never been anywhere cold as you<p>

**Review? Yes?**


	3. Follow Me Down

**So I think the entire Bianca/Drew pairing is wildly unrerated ;) I throughly enjoy Bianca and I hope this chapter does her character justice, despite the slight OOC-ness. Follow Me Down- 3Oh!3 feat. Neon Hitch. Enjoy!**

Bianca stared at the steps of Degrassi. This was going to be a long day, she could feel it. Just a few minutes ago, she had gotten a text from Drew saying that he wasn't going to school today. She liked her boyfriend. Genuinely. He was sweet, considerate, and actually cared about her feelings.

For example, on their last date he had taken her to a carnival. He had gone on all of the rides she had chosen, gotten his face painted at her request, and won her a stuffed animal. She hadn't even had to pay a dime. Maybe it wasn't the biggest gesture in the world, but it was a lot more than she was accustomed to. And sure, their relationship might not last for years, or even months, but why did that matter as long as they were both having fun?

_It does matter,_ a little voice inside her said. She had watched her mother come home practically every day with a new man. She had grown up not knowing who her father was and swearing that she would never be like that. But that was exactly what she had become.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She was Bianca DeSousa, for the love of God. She didn't need a boy to keep her happy. But then why did she feel so out of balance without Drew? Like there was something missing, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She sighed and slowly began to ascend the stairs that led to Degrassi.

"Bianca!" Suddenly someone was yelling at her. No one yelled at her. She was the head bitch at Degrassi and she wasn't gonna put up with this sh-

"Drew!" she shouted, surprised. "I thought you weren't coming today?" she asked, her attempt at nonchalance failing ever so slightly.

"I wasn't," he started, giving her a strange look "but I figured, what's the fun of completely ditching school it I can't hang with my amazingly hot girlfriend?"

She smirked "You're such a bad influence on me."

He leaned in closer, slinging an arm around her "Always," he responded, so close that he was practically breathing on her.

Bianca's breathing hitched, and suddenly she found a solution to her problems: she wasn't gonna worry. Sure, Drew might decide to go back to Ali, or he might just like her for her body. But she was gonna have fun with her life for now. That's what high school was for, right? "So, where are we going?" she asked, making the decision as she began to walk away from the school.

"Well, you're just gonna have to trust me on this one aren't you? C'mon, follow me," he said, playfully tugging on the hand. "We're totally ditching this town-and the uniforms."

Bianca paused, cocking her head to the side and smiling slowly. Suddenly the day was looking considerably better.

"Are ya coming, slowpoke? I found a rally cool place I need to show you," Drew began running backwards, a lighthearted grin gracing his features. "Last one to the bus stop is a rotten egg."

She rolled her eyes "Drew, that's a little kid's game," she protested, but she began to pick up her pace. Drew leaned in close to her

"That's exactly why you have to play along. We're still kids." And with that he took off down the sidewalk.

_What the hell_ Bianca though as she, too, began running. _You only live once, right?_

So follow me down, out of this town  
>Girl, you're moving way too slow<br>So follow me down, I'll show you around  
>There's a place we gotta go<p> 


	4. Stand My Ground

**I wrote ths a while ago, so I decided to post it. Even though I wasn't going to originally. Also, I got a request for more Taylor Swift, so more Taylor Swift there shall be :) I'm triying to get out of a writing slump I've been in. I hope this isn't too bad. Reviews are lovely!**

There's a place we gotta go Adam stared out the window of English, wanting badly to just be anywhere but school. Or home. It seemed like lately there was no place he could be himself.

Eli and Clare and been really awesome about the entire FTM transgender thing, but they couldn't stop all of the bullying, or change the fact that his mother still though he was going through a "phase". Some people's ignorance was just astounding to him. He knew he had to stand up for himself about everything. There was no way anyone would ever accept him, least of all himself, if he couldn't do something that simple. He would always have to face this prejudice, no matter where he went. There was no way people would just accept him.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. He sighed, getting up and practically ran out the door. Reaching his locker, he hurriedly began to spin the correct sequence of numbers.

"Still trying to fit in, freak?" he heard a voice say behind him. Adam turned around to face Fitz. These days, he usually just let Fitz's Neanderthal-esque comments bounce off of him. But that was the last straw. A guy could only take so much. It was time for him to take a stand. To stand his ground.

"Have you finally resorted to talking to yourself, Fitz-y?" he asked sarcastically.

Fitz turned an interesting shade of red. "Bitch, you wanna start something?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Adam felt that he should still respond.

"I guess you really are as dumb as you look," he stated stepping closer to Fitz. "Because it looks like I just did." They both stared at each other, now so close together that they were practically nose to nose. Suddenly a fist came out of nowhere and punched him, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Hey! Fitz," a voice shouted. Adam hadn't noticed the large ring of people that had formed around them. All of the sudden Eli and Clare were next to him, Clare looking concerned, Eli just furious. "Ever heard of picking on someone your own size?" Eli shouted at Fitz.

"Eli!" Clare hissed "Don't start something. You know you could get suspended."

"Yeah, _Eli_. You don't want to hey suspended. Listen to your little girlfriend and live your life like the little pussy you are. Or, you could grow a pair and fight me." Fitz was obviously trying to start something.

"Adam?"a voice rang out behind him. Adam pulled himself up off the floor, facing his brother.

"Hey, Drew. What's up?" he asked casually, as if he didn't have blood running down the front of his face. Before he could stop him, Drew was also taking part in harassing Fitz.

Suddenly, most of the people around them had joined the argument. It would have been pretty humorous, if they hadn't been shouting about his sexual orientation. But at least he knew he didn't have to take his stand alone.

I just know there's no escape  
>Now once it sets its eyes on you<br>But I won't run,  
>Have to stare it in the eye<p>

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
>No more denying, I've got to face it<br>Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
>If I don't make it, someone else will<br>Stand my ground

-Stand My Ground, Within Tenptation


	5. Never Grow Up

Sav looked around. His family had finally left after hours and hours of unpacking, and his new apartment suddenly felt way too big for him. He had finally bought his first place in New York City (shocking, he knew). He had found a steady job as a music producer at a new record company that was only 15 minutes away by subway. The hardest part had been convincing his parents. Sure he was 22, graduated from college second in his class, and very responsible (in his opinion), but his parents had a tough time wrapping their minds around the fact that he was actually leaving. And they had said so. Many, many times.

Ali had come, too. She would soon be heading off into her second year of college at a fashion designing school (with and undergraduate in business). She had grown up quite a bit within the past few years, taking school more seriously and thinking through her decisions before she actually made them. He thought back to when she was only a few years old.

_Ali had fallen asleep in Sav's lap. Again. She was constantly doing that, claiming he was "the bestest older brother ever". He gently lifted her tiny body up, pausing to make sure she was still sleeping as her eyelids had fluttered and she clutched his fingers tightly. He laid her down on her bed, tucking her into the bright pink sheets Ali had chosen with their mother. Plugging in the Mickey Mouse nightlight that he knew was Ali's favorite, he whispered. "Goodnight, princess," as he exited the room._

Sav smiled at the memory. Soon, he was thinking of one of the things he remembered about his sister, from when she was about 14.

_"I can't believe her," Ali muttered as she stalked into his room. Sav spun away from his computer where he had been chatting on IM with Anya._

_ "Can't believe what?" he asked, slightly bewildered._

_ "She insists that she has to drop me off at the movie theaters. All of my other friends get to walk there, but God forbid I should get to do what my other friends are doing! I can't wait until I'm outta here so I can make my own decisions!" she shouted in frustration._

_ "Ali, breathe," Sav advised. "I know it may seem harsh now, but you'll be fine. Besides, it's hot outside, why would you want to walk?"_ _ But Ali did not appear to be listening. "I could just tell her to drop me off a few blocks away or something." She heaved a sigh, deep in thought._

_ "Ali! We have to go if you want to make it to the movies on time!" their mother shouted upstairs._

_ Ali groaned. She began to trudge toward the door, dragging her feet. Sav caught her arm before she could reach it, though. "Don't make her drop you off around the block. She just doesn't want to let you go. And she's not getting any younger, either. Plus, you still act like a kid in a lot of ways," he pointed out._

_ "Like how?" she huffed._

_ "Like when you throw tantrums or don't take the feelings of others into accountability. And epically," he added "when you dance around in your PJ's in the mornings."_

_Ali blushed heavily. "You weren't supposed to see that," she muttered._

_ "Ali," Sav sighed "you have your whole life to be old, but you only have right now to be young. Enjoy it. And don't lose what makes you you."_

_ Ali smiled and rolled her eyes ever so slightly. "Thank you, oh wise one."_

Sav smiled sadly at the memory. He and Ali had never quite seen eye to eye on many things, but he knew that's what made him love her even more. They would always be there for each other. And, despite his desperate attempts to prevent it, Ali had grown up. She had mature and confident (not that she wasn't before) and Sav could not have possibly been more proud of her.

He would be sad to see her leave the following afternoon, but the thing that made him even more dejected was the fact that Ali didn't even seem to care. She had been completely indifferent the entire day (except for when she had broken a nail), almost as if she was distancing herself already.

There was a loud, resounding knock at the door. Sav sighed. The neighbors had already been over twice, once to ask for a cup of sugar (which he didn't have) and another time to give him a batch of welcome brownies that tasted suspiciously like they were lacking the proper amounts of sugar. They were nice people, he supposed. Just on the annoying side. He didn't even bother checking the peep hole, opening the door with a flourish, ready to protect his apartment from the probing eyes of his nosey neighbors.

Instead, he was greeted by a flash of jet black hair and tear-filled eyes, accompanied by the sensation of suffocating. "Ali," Sav wheezed, gasping for air. His sister could sometimes be like a boa constrictor without even knowing it.

"I was trying to go to sleep," Ali sobbed, gulping air desperately between words. "But then I realized-that I-would never sleep- in the same house as you- for a long time." Ali seemed to have reached some kind of breaking point and she began bawling uncontrollably.

"Shhhh, it's ok, everything's gonna be alright," Sav whispered to his hysterical sister, gently guiding her to his bed. He sat her down on it and got her a glass of water, which she accepted gratefully. And pretty soon they were both curled up next to each other on the small couch that came with the readily furnished apartment. Ali soon fell asleep, but Sav stayed up, staring out at the "nightlight" his mother had gotten for him so he wouldn't trip over anything in the hallway at night. He thought of everything he would miss and how much he had taken for granted throughout the years. Although he had no regrets, he wished he could go back and do some things differently or to remember something more vividly. But now it was his time to grow up. And no matter how much he misses his friends, his family, or even Degrassi, there was no turning back now.

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh, darling don't you ever grow up

Just never grow up

It could stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you

Won't let no one break your heart

Even tough you want to

Please try to never grow up

**A/N: I love Sav (in a completely platonic, he should be my older brother or best friend, kinda way). I haven't written for this story in FOREVER, so I figure, why not? (plus I had most of it written out already) The song is Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift (I got a request for more Swift, so more Swift I gave). I LOVE this song. Go listen to it, if you haven't (or if you have..) Send me any requests you want and I will do my best (the first half of this was not my greatest writing seeing as I was trying to get over writers' block). Oh, and here's a shameless plug: go read my other Degrassi story if you love Eclare as much as I do and let out a total fangirl squel when Eli said "Do you think we could pick up where we left off?" in the promo ;) **


End file.
